The present invention relates to an apparatus or equipment for folding and joining boxes formed from flat or basically flat box materials.
In Norwegian patent application No. 162335 is described a box for transporting fresh goods such as fresh fish and meat, medicines etc., the box having double side, top and bottom walls of thermoplastic material, the hollow space between the walls being filled with air or some other gas. The principle shape of the box is an essentially flat, hollow molding comprising a rectangular base portion and side portions and a cover portion integrally joined to extend outwardly from the base portion, whereby the box is formed by folding the side walls along score lines or lines of weakness and joining the side walls at corners of the box by means of welding or the like.